


This isn't a lie, I am in love with you.

by shihagami



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Crying kisses, Cuddling, Eskimo Kisses, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Insecure Oliver, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Reader-Insert, Reader-chan is the dominate one in the relationship, Sensitive Oliver, Sleepy Kisses, Some Sexy Time, Some sexual intimacy, and sexy time is after aswell, crying oliver, first the story plot and then some humorous parts after, self-conscious Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihagami/pseuds/shihagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-"I will always love you no matter what. Okay?" I said to Oliver, kissing him on his redden nose.<br/>"Okay." He smiled and hugged me tightly. I returned the hug and nuzzled my nose into his soft hair, smelling the sweet scent of cupcakes. We sat in silence, with Oliver still sniffling and hiccupping from his crying. He then raised his head up and looks straight at me.<br/>"(Y-y/n) I'm so-" Oliver started but I shushed him with my index finger.<br/>"Say no more, just smile, it makes you cute...-</p><p>Oliver kirkland is sensitive, Insecure, self-conscious, and your lover. Sometimes, It's just hard to get the fact that you actually love him, through his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This isn't a lie, I am in love with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Why? Why did I agree to posting this on here? Anyways here is a little story i came up with while i was stressed out and bored and well... this was born!... this is actually my first fic that i posted on here so i hope you enjoy it (or not...) . It was really hard interpreting the concept of getting furious but i got it right. (I think...)

Your PoV

I opened the door, frustrated from late day of work. I am known as a busy business woman who only has one day off, and has a huge pile of unfinished work. Well, my boss forced a power point for me to work on for another board meeting that was due in two days, making me even more stressed and irritated. I walked in into my home quite tired, slipping off my shoes at the from door and let out a groan of frustration as I fell onto the couch in the living room. I immediately stuff my face into a near by pillow, screaming into it to let my anger out. Just as I was doing that, I heard happy foot steps nearing my exhausted, limp figure.

"Hello poppet! How was your day~!" Oliver chirped as he skipped into the room with a giant smile on his face. Well Oliver was my stay at home boyfriend, let's just say... He couldn't keep a job for very long and if we get a cupcake shop for him... Um... Let's just say that he can get violent for his ingredients. So that's why he doesn't work. Anywho, I didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. I guess Oliver didn't get the memo, as he smiled happily at me. I turned to look over at his fidgeting frame. 

"Oliver can you give me a minute to at least rest before you horde me with questions." I snapped with a hint of sharpness in my voice, but I don't really care about the tone I was using at the moment. Oliver's smile fell a bit but he still kept his expression happy. 

"Um, then would you like me to make you something?" He asked, trying to be of some use. I sent Oliver a hard glare before stuffing my face back into the pillow. Why can't he just leave already! Doesn't he see that I don't want to fucking talk to him right now? 

"Oliver, please, just let me relax." I sighed, even more frustrated than ever before, still not aware of the attitude I'm giving to the poor man. I clawed the pillow, sending him signals that i want to be alone.

"Oh, ok..." Oliver glances back towards me, staring at me for a few moment until he finally broke the silence again.

"Do you want a cupcake, love?" he asked once more. That's it. My last nerve instantly broke once Oliver asked that question. I shot up from my position and sat straight up, glaring at him, digging my nails onto the couch cushions. Oliver had a worried expression on his face once I started yelling

"OLIVER JUST BE QUIET AND GO AWAY! I'm friggin tired right now and have to work my damned ass off to support both of us! I STRESS A LOT! I have a stupid power Point due in less than 48 hours and you have you annoy me when I'm trying to regain energy again to work on it. You get me so irritated! With your annoying self and your stupid cupcakes! JUST BE QUIET FOR ONCE AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!!" I barked at Oliver, finally snapping and letting My bottled up rage to overwhelm him. Oliver was standing there, shocked. I was breathing in raggity, heavy breaths from my out burst not noticing that his emotion fell to a sad one. Tears started at the brim of his bright cerulean and pink eyes, ready to fall. One trickled down his freckled cheek, followed by another. They started rapidly dripping from his face, non-stop, no way to stop. Oliver silently let the tears fall as he wrapped his arms around him self, dropping his head to look over to the floor and hide his face with his light colored bangs.

"Why do you hate me so much!? What have I done to you? We never make love anymore! We never kiss as much! You never look at me, hug me, or do anything romantic with me anymore! We never talk as much and laugh together! And it's frustrating me so much! Why do you hate me!!!" Oliver suddenly wailed, Looking at me with an Intensity.

 He then ran upstairs and into the bedroom we shared, slamming the door behind him. I just sat there on the couch, dazed. I didn't even hear anything except the quote 'Why do you hate me'. That hit me like A damn needle in the side.

"I fucked up. I seriously fucked up. What the hell was I thinking!? I can't just yell at him like that because I was irritated of someone else!! He doesn't deserve to be yelled at. I'm so damn stupid!" I groaned, digging my hands into my (h/c). I stayed in that position for a few minutes before I took off My black jacket and unbuttoned My white shirt to reveal a white tank-top, Which just left me with black pants. I quickly tied up My hair in a high pony tail, still in it's soft curls after curling it this morning and stood up. I Nervously walked up stairs to the room, wondering if he locked it or if he'll say something. When I neared the bedroom, I heard sobbing coming from the other side of the door.

     I gently knocked on the wooden entrance, hearing no reply but the sobs of the poor man. I gingerly walked into the room, not wanting to cause any more disturbance than I already have. I looked around the room to find the male  but i didn't see him sitting on the bed. I looked over to a big empty corner of the right side of the room.  Oliver was on the floor, hugging his knees up to his chest, against the wall. He was loudly weeping, every breath he took sounded shaky. My heart snapped into to two see him in this condition, not smiling, not showing his sweet, cheery side. I slowly walked over to his corner and sat next to him, on his right, his left shoulder pressing against the wall. I then wrapped my arm around him, leaning his sad figure against my shoulder. I leaned my head to his and kissed his forehead nuzzling his strawberry-kissed blond hair. Why did I do this to him? Look, he looks heart broken. I sighed, and inhaled his scent. He smell sweet, like icing.

"Oliver, I'm so, damn sorry I yelled at you." I started, as i combed his hair with my left hand," I regret that I yelled at you so harshly. I'm so sorry that I don't kiss you anymore, hug you, and wake up with you next to me, with you holding me. I'm sorry for ignoring you so much, for putting my work before you. I love you. I love you so much that it's unbearable. It kills me that I have to be separated from you. I wish I could sleep in with you, and cuddle till the evening." I apologized with my whole heart. It was the whole truth. I really did want to do that tyype of stuff with him, But with the lack of day off's, I'm not able to do that.

    At this point Oliver was still silently crying, but not as bad as before. I cupped his tear eyed face, and placed a tender, loving kiss onto his plump lips. This familiar taste that he always had, filled my mouth. I deepened the kissed, letting him, be In sync with me. I soon grazed my tongue upon his bottom lip, asking for an entrance. He immediately let me enter, not hesitating to enter his in my mouth as well. A sweet sensation exploded as I explored him. It's been so long since I felt this, it felt so, refreshing. Something so, complicated to explain once you felt it. I wanted to linger even more, taste him but since we had lungs that needed oxygen , it had to come to an end. We soon pulled apart, panting, a string of saliva still connecting us together. Oliver still had tears streaming his face, so I licked them off, tickling him in the process. It tasted salty compared to what i was tasting earlier. Oliver let soft, raspy giggles bubble from his mouth, his smile coming back to his face. Damn, he was adorable.

"Remember this, I will always love you no matter what. Okay?" I said to Oliver, kissing him on his redden nose. I cupped his face to make him look at me in the eye. I rubbed my thumbs, gently on his freckled cheeks, wiping any stray tear marks on his face. His eye made contact with my own (e/c) ones.

"Okay." He smiled and hugged me tightly. I returned the hug and nuzzled my nose into his soft hair once more, smelling the sweet scent of cupcakes. We sat in silence, with Oliver still sniffling and hiccuping from his crying. After a while of sitting in silence, Oliver raises his head up and looks straight at me.

"(Y-y/n) I'm so-" Oliver started but I shushed him by gently putting my index finger on to his pink lips.

"Say no more, just smile, it makes you cuter" I smiled and placed a sweet, chaste kiss on his lips. Oliver sheepishly smiled, a small tinted blush spreading over his freckled cheeks. I smiled and stood up, stretching out my tired limbs.

" Im tired." I commented as i stood up.

" me too..." Oliver smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it for the first chapter!  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Im not the best of writers  
> and i know it's super short...  
> Like super short.  
> But please be patient with me.  
> ~Dino (つω⊂* )


End file.
